Regrets
by j.m.rizzles
Summary: One of our favorite power couples is celebrating their sixth month anniversary. But what happens when one of them gives in to temptation and causes the other one to run into the arms of another?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, my story somehow got deleted and now I'm working really hard to get it back up. sorry :(**

Today is my sixth month anniversary with Maura. Right now I'm on my way to her house to celebrate. I plan on taking her out to the new French restaurant she's been going on and on about. That place is mad expensive, but my baby is worth every penny. Maura is a special woman and she's the best girlfriend anyone could ever have so she deserves this.

When I get to her house I notice the lights are off. I walk in and I don't see her anywhere. Hmm, she must be getting ready. She takes forever and a day to get ready. But she always looks good so I'm not complaining, too much.

I make my way upstairs and when I reach the top I hear moaning and groaning. That shit made my heart speed up. Why in the hell is she moaning and groaning and shit? I slowly walk to her room and slowly opened the door. As soon as I saw where the noise was coming from my eyes grows big as a saucer. My heart felt like it just burst into flames at the sight of my girlfriend bouncing on top of some bastard with her head thrown back. I don't know if I want to shoot them or strangle them. Or maybe I should take a match and burn this mother fucker down.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. "Maura are you kidding me right now!"

"Oh my gosh! Jane get the fuck out of here!" Wait what the fuck did she just say? Is she kicking me out!?

"But Maura-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Jane go! Get the fuck out of my house! Now! Ian, don't you dare fucking move" Ian? Who the fuck is Ian? Then it dawned on me, Ian is the Australian fucktard she was so in love with. Clearly, he's still the love of her life because he's now in her bed even though we're in, what I thought, was a commented relationship. She could care less about me walking in on her and that shit hurt.

I shake my head and I slammed her door. I run down the stairs, wontI leave her house keys on her island and I leave.

Fuck Maura, if she wants to be with that asshole then I will happily move aside and let her be with this asshole. I refuse to cry over her, cry won't solve anything. Yes, I'm hurt but I'm not going to cry. And the best way to get over a woman is to get a new one, or on top. I mean look at me, I'm sexy as hell, and I have a bomb ass personality. Any woman would be happy to be with me. I mean I'm a catch, right?

I look really good tonight, I'm wearing black dress pants that fit perfectly with a read bottom up shirt. And I actually curled my hair for this date. Do you know how long that took me? I should go back and beat her ass for making me go through all that shit. You know what I'm going do? I'm going to a club or something. I am not going to let this brand new outfit go to waste. I'm going out to celebrate. I'm celebrating me dodging a bullet.

I drove around for a thirty minutes before finally deciding to go to Merch. I'm nervous as hell right now. I've never gone out to a bar to pick up chicks. I don't even know how to flirt anymore. I take a couple deep breaths to calm me down before I walk in. I immediately go to the bar and order me a beer. I move to a booth in the back so I can sit and observe the place. After a few minutes, a beautiful blond comes and sits beside me.

"Okay this is going to sound really weird, I really need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Please, I'll explain in a minute." Not this bull shit again. Before I could say anything a strange redhead came up to the table.

"See, I told you I was here meeting my girlfriend. Sweetie this is Amber" the blonde said, to the red head.

"Hi Amber, I'm Jane so nice to meet you," I said putting my arm around the beautiful blonde waist playing along.

"It's so nice to meet you too," she said annoyed.

"Right so if you don't mind I would like to get back to date night," the hot blonde said. The ugly ass red head left and blondie moves to the other side of the booth. "Thank you so much. She just wouldn't get the hint." She said with a beautiful smile.

"No problem, I understand. I'm happy I can help. Detective Jane Rizzoli by the way" I said sticking out my hand.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau, but please call me JJ," she said accepting my hand "Let me buy you dinner as a thank you for saving my ass."

"Uh sure why not"

We talked all night long and danced a little. I found out we have a lot in common. We both enjoy sports, we like the same food, we have the same taste in music. Family means everything to us, and our we both love our journey be. I really like JJ, a lot. She sweet, she's funny and sexy as hell. She has a smile that just melts my heart. It's funny because I thought Maura was the only one who had that affect on me.

"Man, Jane stop lying. There is no way you tackle a 200-pound man with a dislocated shoulder while he was naked." she laughed

"I swear I did," I laughed "He screamed so loud when he hit the ground because he scraped his junk. It was hilarious JJ"

"I bet" she laughed "Anyway, I'm happy I met you tonight" she smiled at me. Wow her smile is breathtaking, I may I have mentioned that but really her smile is out of this world.

"I'm happy I met you too. You're beautiful by the way" I said causing her to blush which made me smile. She's so adorable.

"It looks like we're the only one's left and its closing time," she said

"Yeah it looks like it," I said starting to get up and she did the same. I paid our tab and we made our way outside.

"I had a really nice time tonight, I don't want this night to end. Should we go to my hotel or your place?" she asked with a smile.

"Look JJ, I like you a lot more then I should probably but I can't take you home. I just broke up with my girlfriend. I don't want to use you like that, you deserve better. I wish I could take you home, but I'm not that kind of woman. Maybe we can exchange numbers. You said you're here in Boston for two weeks so let's get together and hang out while you're here" I explained. I really want to take her home with me and have my way with her sexy ass but I can't. I would only be using her as a rebound and I don't want to do that to her.

All she does is smile at me. She takes my face in her hands and gently presses her lips against mine. Her lips are so soft and I feel my knees buckle a little. It causes me to grab her hips.

She pulls back slightly "I'm not interested in a one night stand Jane. We don't have to do anything if you don't want. I just don't want our night to end" she whispered against my lips and kissed me one more time then pulled all the way back. I whimpered and she smirked, "So again I ask, my hotel or your place?"

I clear my thoat and say "My place is fine"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not one of these Characters are mine. I borrowed the Characters from rizzoli and isles and criminal minds.


	2. Chapter 2

So yesterday Jane walked in on Ian and I. I feel bad about how I hurt her, and how I handled everything. Ian is the love of my life and although I love Jane, I just need to see where this goes with Ian. I could never ever fully give my all to Jane when a piece of my heart still belongs to him. It just wouldn't be right. It would be unfair to all of us.

After cooking breakfast for Ian and making sure he ate, I left to go see Jane. I know she's going to be crying and yelling at me but I have to talk to her. I mean that was my best friend and I'm the one that wanted to change our relationship so I at least owe her an explanation.

I make my way up to her apartment and knock on the door. I stand there for a few minutes and she still hasn't opened the door. So I knock a little harder and a little longer, but still no answer. Just as I was about to open the door with my key the door swings open and I see a blonde woman wearing Jane's bpd shirt and a pair of her running shorts. And I immediately feel jealous and anger washes over my face. Who the hell is this woman and why is she here? More importantly, what is she doing wearing my girlfriend clothes? Whoa Isles, she's not your girlfriend anymore, you have Ian.

"Can I help you?" she asked smiling. Ugh, I don't like her already. It's something about her that strikes a nerve. Something off about her, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Uh yes I'm looking for Jane Rizzoli," I said trying to compose myself. What I really want to say is get the hell out and stay away from my Jane. But she's not my Jane anymore, I have Ian. I mean I love him, he's the love of my life. So I shouldn't be acting like this. I just need to get it together and compose myself.

"Who are you," she asked. Why the hell does she need to know that? She's acting like she owns the place.

"Dr, Maura Isles, " I said with a slight attitude. This bitch is rude as hell. I don't like her and I don't want her in my girlfriend's apartment. I mean my ex-girlfriend, god I need to get it together.

"Oh right, Yeah. Um, she's asleep, we had a pretty exciting night. Let me go and get her. Come In" oh right, what the hell does that mean? And she's bragging about sleeping with Jane! Why would Jane just sleep with a random chick from a bar? You know what I'm just going to shake it off.

I walk in the house and she closed the door before she walks in the back. I look around and I see clothes discarded everywhere. Jane sure does move on fast. I shouldn't be feeling this upset and this hurt because of what I did with Ian but I do. How could she pick up some random from I'm guessing, even though I don't like it, the bar and bang her? And she's not even all that cute. Who am I kidding she's gorgeous. A few minutes later Jane comes in the living room with her slut walking behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a calm raspy voice. Which shocked me, I thought she'd be more upset. Of course, she's not upset she had that blonde bimbo to keep her mind off of things.

"I came to talk to you... in private," I said, letting her know that I wanted this slut to leave.

"Jj, can you give us a minute? After she leaves we can go get some breakfast or something yeah?" Jane said to her slut.

"Okay, I'd like that," she said smiling. she kissed Jane and went in Jane's room. Okay, that hurt a lot. The thought of Jane being with another woman is killing me. And I don't understand why. I have Ian I love Ian. I should be happy for her, but I'm not. I hate that she's with her. I hate that she moved on so quickly. I Know that selfish of me considering what I did, but I can't help how I feel.

Jane walked into the living room And moved clothes off the couch before we sat down. We sat in awkward silents because neither of us knew what to say.

"What's up Maura," Jane asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well, I came here to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. Ian and I have a very strong connection and I just want to see where that goes. I'm so sorry that you got hurt in the process. I could have handled things better" I said looking her in her eyes so she can see how sincere I am "I hope we can still be friends. Because believe it or not Jane I still love you, and I will always love you" she smiled at me and said

"Of course we can still be friends. And I hope everything works out for you and Ian. I hope you're happy, and I'll aways love you, Maura, always."

"So, JJ? She's pretty, where did you meet her?" Not that I care because I don't like her at all.

"Yeah JJ, she's gorgeous," she said with a bright smile. A smile that was once only for me. It kind of makes me jealous, but it's okay I'm happy for her I guess."I met her at merch, she's an FBI agent on vacation. She's special and I really like her"

"I'm happy for you Jane, and I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy," I said with a smile that doesn't reach my eyes. Of course, she notices and she knows why. I can tell because she can read me very well. But she doesn't say anything and I can't blame her.

"I'll see you at work, yeah?" She said with a sad smile

"Yeah, I'll see you" I get up and fight the urge to hug and kiss her. Before I leave I put her key on her coffee table. And without looking at her I walk out and I got to my car and drove off with tears in my eyes. Even though we say we will remain, friends, I know that things will never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and I are doing great, It's been a month since I met her. we made our relationship official the day after Maura came over to my apartment. We spent every day together for two weeks. I feel myself falling for this girl, fast and hard. Unfortunately, she doesn't live in Boston and we have a long distance relationship. It was a little rocky at first but everything is fine now. We Skype almost every night, we talk on the phone every day, and we text all of the time.

The only person she met is Maura, Frost, and ma. That's because Maura came over after our exciting night together. Frost is my partner and my best friend so of course, I'm going to tell him. Ma, of course, walked in on us because well she's ma. Speaking of Maura, her and Ian fucker punk ass are doing great, so I've heard from ma. Speaking of my ma, she was so heartbroken when she found out Maura and I broke up, everyone was. They thought we were perfect for each other and was meant to be. I admit so did I, guess it wasn't meant to be.

Maura and I really don't talk as much as we use too, but I'm not really surprised. You can't really be the best friends with someone who broke your heart in half. She seems happy when I see her at work and I'm happy for her. I'm not Angry with her anymore, really I'm not. I mean really What's the point? She feels like Ian is it for her. How can I be mad at that? I'm happy she's happy even if it's not with me.

I know it killed her when she saw JJ and I kiss. I also know she doesn't like the fact that I've moved on so quickly. I felt bad for her, but I just don't understand why she hates it so much. I mean she's moved on so why can't I?

Anyways it's Sunday and I know You know what that mean. Family dinner at Maura's house. It's going to be awkward as shit man. It's the first Sunday dinner since Maura and I broke up, this is about to be a shit show. But whatever, the sooner I get this punk ass dinner out the way the sooner I can Skype JJ.

When I arrived at Maura's house it was time for everyone to sit down and eat. Just like I thought, it's awkward as fuck. Frankie, Frost, Tommy, Korsak and fucking ma, is glaring at the Australian dickhead and making him feel uncomfortable. Maura is staring hard at her plate like it's the best fucking plate in the world. Lydia dumb ass doesn't have a clue about what's going on, I don't even know why Tommy invited her dumb ass. This shit is ridiculous, it's working on my last nerves and I've had enough of it.

"Okay, enough of this shit. Could you guys please stop glaring at him? Do you see me glaring at him? No, I'm not and she was my girlfriend. I'm the one that should be mad right now. I appreciate the fact that you guys have my back but it's fine, honestly. Now Ian can you please pass me the rolls" I said beyond over this bullshit.

"Wait, g-girlfriend? Like as in a relationship girlfriend? " he asked, really?

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend. Now, what's up with the rolls? You know what fuck it, I don't even want the shit anymore. " I groaned

"Oh shit you wasn't single?" he asked Maura. He's just as dumb as Lydia.

"No, I wasn't Ian," Maura said getting frustrated with him.

"Please tell me it wasn't serious, how long were you guys together?" he said starting to panic. What the fuck is his problem?

"six months, " I said not really seeing what that's important."Dude why the fuck do you care?"

"WHAT!?, oh this is not good, no no no. Uhh, c-could you g-guy" he cleared his throat "could you guys gives us a moment alone please?"I thought he would never ask! I'm the first one to jump up.

"Gladly" I'm ready to leave this disaster of a dinner. But before I can leave Ian dumb ass stops me.

"Uh not you Jane, please stay"

What the fuck does he want with me? I sit back down and everyone grabs their food and leaves.

"Look, buddy, I'm not into no freaky shit. I don't do three-ways and shit, and I'm not interested in you watching us. You ask me to do any of that shit and I'm gonna shoot your ass, plain and simple," I said getting to the point. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

He laughs nervously and says "no it's nothing like that"

"Ian what's going on," Maura said getting annoyed

"Listen I didn't know you were in a relationship Maura. Why didn't you tell me? six months is a long ass time to be invested into a relationship. Why would you throw that away for a one night stand?" He asked. Well, at least he has a heart. You know what, no he don't.

"But Ian, we have a history together. It's not just a one night stand, I thought we had a connection. I love you" I rolled my eyes at this shit. First of Maura sounds desperate as hell. This is not the Maura I know, it's pretty fucking sad if you ask me.

"Why the fuck am I here? Honestly, you guys need to be alone"

"Just a minute Jane" I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my food. If I have to be here and listen to this fuckery I damn sure won't be hungry " I don't know how to say this but, Maura you don't love me, and I don't love you. This was casual sex if I would have known you were in a relationship I wouldn't have bothered you." Damn that's kind of mean. He doesn't have to be a dick about it.

"How can you say that to me, Ian? you have known me for fifteen years. This is not casual sex, you've told me numerous times you love me." she said sounding hurt. Now this asshole is pissing me off.

"God Maura stop! I know what I said but it was in the moment you know. I tried to be nice but you're not getting it. Jane this is why you needed to be here, she needs someone to comfort her"What the fuck is this asshole talking about? "I have a wife and three kids. " I started choking on my food. He said he has a what!?


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't hear him correctly. Did he say what I think he said? Because if this asshole just said what I think he said, I'm really about to lose my mind.

"You said you have a what?" I asked because I really needed him to say that BS again.

"I have a wife and three kids Maura. I'm not leaving them for you, I won't do that. The sex with you is great don't get me wrong. I mean it could be better, you don't even give blowjobs for goodness sake. You're not worth me leaving my family for. I'm sorry but I love my wife and kids. You know what I think I should leave" he said. And I just sat there in shock. I can't believe this shit. This whole time I thought we loved each other but clearly, I was wrong. He was just using me and I'm so pissed off.

"You are a true asshole, honestly. I should kick your ass right now for hurting her. You could have been upfront with her but instead, you fucked with her head. Now I suggest you go up those stairs and get your shit and leave in the next ten minutes or you're going to have a size nine boot up your ass" Jane said through gritted teeth. He started to get up but not before I tell this asshole how I feel about him.

"No, wait" I whispered grabbing his arm.

"Maura?" Jane asked confused as to why I would want this piece of shit to stay in my presence any longer.

"Ian you are the most ignorant, self-centered asshole I know. Don't you ever come back to my house! I never want to see your lying cheating ass ever again! Do you hear me? just act as if I don't exist. "I stood up and grabbed his beer"But don't forget to finish your beer before you go, sweetie" and with that being said I dumped it on his head. Then I empty my wine glass on his head as well. After that, I sat down with a smirk on my face.

"Maura! What the fuck! Why would you do that!" He screamed as he grabbed a napkin and tried to clean his self up. That's when all my self-control went out the window

"Go get your shit and get the fuck out of my house now!" I yelled but he didn't move. He just stared at me like I've lost my mind, which pissed me off even more "NOW IAN! GO! GET THE HELL UP" I screamed at him and started pushing him. He jumped up and I threw my wine glass at him but unfortunately it missed him."GO GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE" I got up to attack him but Jane grabbed me. I resisted for a second but I gave up and clasped in her arms and sob. I felt like suck a fool. He played me, and it hurt like hell. I actually believed that he really loved me. In the past, we talk about getting married and having a family. But I guess all of that was a lie.

"How could he do this to me, Jane? He used me, he lied to me and I feel like shit right now Jane." she pulled us down on the floor and rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry Maura. But you deserve better than him. You're too good for him. It's going to be okay" She whispered kissing my head. I didn't feel like he was going to be okay. The only thing I feel right now is the pain.

"I want him gone! Please make him leave, please Jane" I sobbed harder. Before she got up to kick his ass out, he came down the Stairs with his bags.

"I think it's best for everyone If this is the last time we see each other Maura. Have a nice life, bye detective" and with that, he left and I cried some more.

"Shh, it's okay. You're going to be fine. You're so much better than him, you're so beautiful, and you have such a beautiful heart. You will find someone who will treat you like the queen you are. You'll find someone that will put you first. I promise you'll find that person" I had someone like that, I had Jane. And I gave all that up for an asshole like Ian. I'm so stupid, how could I leave Jane for him? And even after I did what I did she's still here helping me and comforting me.

After I calmed myself down I whispered "Thank you" she kissed the top of my head.

"No need to thank me, Maur. You're my best friend, I'll do anything for you" that makes me want to cry even more. I had it all, I was happy with Jane. She loved me unconditionally. And I broke her heart.

"I want to go to sleep" I whispered. I'm to overwhelm to deal with this right now.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone to go home and clean up down here. I'll come check on you before I go home" she said getting up and helping me get up. The thought of her leaving me here alone is unbearable. I need her here, and I need her to hold me.

"Can you stay? Please, I don't want to be alone right now" I asked.

"I don't thank so, Maura. We both know that won't be a good idea," She chuckled softly

"Please, Jane I really don't need to be alone." she hesitated before she said"Sure"

"Okay, thank you. I'll be in the guest room" she nods her head slowly.

I walk upstairs and go into my room and take a hot shower to wash off the smell of Ian. I spend about 30 minutes scrubbing my skin. But no matter how hard I scrubbed I just couldn't seem to get clean. After another 30 minutes, I get out. I decided to sleep in my bra and panties. I put on my robe and exit my room. By the time I get in the guest room I see Jane sitting in the bed with her shoes off. Without saying a word I walk over to the bed, turn the light out before I take off my robe off.

"Maura! What the hell are you doing!? Where are your clothes!?" Jane yelled

"Jane, relax it's not like you haven't seen my body before. And besides you know I normally sleep in the nude but I thought this would be better." I say as I climb into bed and get under the covers. After a few seconds, I feel Jane get under the covers as well. And not too long after that, I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull me closer. God, I miss the feel of her arms wrapped around me.

"It's gonna be okay Maur I promise" she kissed my shoulder.

"I should have known something was off about his visits. He would never leave his number, he'd never give me his address, and he would always leave the room to answer his phone. God, how could I be this stupid? I feel so used and dirty. I'm so stupid, I ruined a good relationship with you, for him. We were so happy, I'm so sorry Jane" I said starting to tear up.

"Shhh it's okay" she whispered

"No, it's not, It will never be okay" I whispered letting a few tears fall.

"It will, I promise it will," she kissed my shoulder and the back of my head. We sit in silence for a while until I break it."Jane"

"Yeah Maur" I turn around to face her so I can look her in the eyes.

"Make me forget" I whispered and kissed her softly."Please, make me forget" I moved as close as I could and kiss her neck then her lips.

"Maura" she whispered. I ignored her, rolled her over and got on top of her. I slowly started grinding on her knowing that that's one of her weakness. Her hands immediately go to my hips and help me grind harder. That pressure on my clit feels wonderful.

"Fuck that feels so good, make me forget " I whispered

"I can't, JJ, I can't Maura, don't," she said weakly. I can tell she's about cave in. "Maura please don't don't do this, I can't do this to JJ. She doesn't deserve this. Please just-just get up"

"She doesn't have to know" I unhook my bra and grab her hand and bring it to my breast. "Please Jane" I whimpered as she squeezed my breast.

"Take your underwear off and come sit on my face" she finally caved and believe me she doesn't have to tell me twice.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like shit right now. I can't believe I just cheated on JJ with Maura. I just can't say no to this fucking girl. I mean you saw me right? I tried to tell her no but then she started grinding on me and everyone knows I can say no when she pulls out the boobs. You think JJ will understand that? Fuck no, I'm in deep shit.

"Jane, stop thinking about it. I promise she won't ever know," Maura said. Which pissed me off.

"Don't think about it? I just cheated on my girlfriend, and you don't want me to think about that!? I'm not like you Maura I can't just cheat and not feel guilty" I hissed, but I knew I fucked up as soon as I heard her inhale sharply and I saw tears fill her eyes

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a horrible person. You can leave now if you want" she tried to move off my chest but I wouldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry, I'm not leaving you Maura. We just can't do that again." I explained as I held her tight, now I feel bad.

"I understand, thanks for holding me" she sighed and kissed my chest.

Man, I'm in deep shit. Why did I do this shit? JJ didn't do anything wrong she's a good person and a great girlfriend. Ugh, this is so fucked up. I care about JJ and I feel myself falling for her but I also still love Maura. Even though she hurt me I can't stop the love I feel for her. What am I gonna do about this situation that I'm in right now? My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. Damn it, it's JJ, I forgot I was supposed to Skype her when I got home.

"Rizzoli, " I said even though I know who it is.

"He, babe! Why didn't you skype me? I'm worried, is everything ok?" Maura must have heard her because she moved off of me and turned her back towards me.

"Everything is fine. I'm  
so sorry I must have forgotten" which wasn't a lie, I really did forget.

"Well, I have some exciting news. I'm actually working a case in Boston. And instead of staying at a hotel, I thought I would stay with you," She said "We could spend time with each other while I'm here. What do you think?"

"Wow, that's wonderful news babe. When are you coming?" Fuck this is not good, not good at all. She's going to know that I just had sex with my ex-girlfriend.

"I'm about to get on the jet. I should be there within an hour or two." Fuck me, dude this is not good at all. I look over at Maura and she's trembling which means she's crying. That shit broke my heart. I hate seeing her cry. I can't leave her alone right now.

"Uh, babe I'm not really home. I'm staying with uh Maura"

"Maura? Your ex-girlfriend Maura? Why are you staying with her I'm confused?" oh shit, oh shit

"Yeah, that's the one. Dinner didn't end well and I just don't want her to be alone, so I said I will stay with her tonight" I'm so fucking unbelievably, ridiculously stupid.

"Sweetie I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you should just go home and wait for me"

"I can't leave her when she's like this babe. She's my best friend, I just can't"

"But she's not your friend, she's your ex-girlfriend. Jane, she cheated on you on your anniversary, that's not a best friend if you ask me" she said with a slight attitude

"What with the fucking attitude?"I asked getting annoyed.

"Because I just don't get why you're so hung up on this slut"

"Hey, watch your mouth don't call her that. You don't even know her! What gives you the right to say anything about her?" That pissed me off. She doesn't even know Maura, she doesn't get to talk shit about her.  
"Jane, why are you defending her? Do you still want to be with her?" She asked me. And I honestly don't know if I can tell her no, and mean it.

"W-what, no O-of course not" I don't know if that was believable or not.

"Oh my god you are. Jane If you knew you were still in love with her, why would you waste my time." She asked with suck a soft voice. Damn, I'm a piece of shit. " I really have strong feelings for you, I was gonna introduce you to my team who is like a second family to me. You just played with my feelings Jane and that's really fucked up. You know what fuck you lose my number"

"Jennifer, baby I'm sorry. Okay please hear me out"

"Why should I? I should have known better. Long distance doesn't work out, it never especially won't work if you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend. Come on Jane be honest with yourself, your still in love with her. It wouldn't be right to start a relationship with me when you're still in love with your ex. Have a nice life Jane" and said before she hung up

Fuck she's right, I'm still in love with Maura. Even after everything that happened she still has my heart, and that won't ever change. What I don't understand is how. How can I still love her after everything she did to me? Why would I want to go back to the girl who treated me as if I was nothing?

"Maura" I whispered

"Yes" she whispered back

"How can I still love you after you broke my heart," I asked with tears falling down to my ears. She turnover to face me with tears in her eyes.

"Because we're soul mates." She whispered. Okay, that pissed me off because she was so madly in love with Ian fucker, nowI'm her soul mate.

"How can you say that Maura? You told me Ian is the love of your life and you have this deep ass connection with him," I said getting pissed off even more"Oh, I get it now that you realized that he's a jackass and now that he's gone you want me. Fuck that you're not about to use me."

"I'm not using you Jane. I thought I loved him, I forced it. My head was telling me that we have a connection, that he was the love of my life. But my heart was screaming at me telling me to wake up. I let my brain decided, not my heart" she said defending herself. But I'm having a hard time believing her.

"You're only saying that because it didn't work out between you and the Australian asshole" I whispered,

"Why do you think I got so upset when I saw you with JJ? My heart took over, I kept telling myself over and over that I had Ian. I messed up Jane, I should have listened to my heart. I'm so sorry" she finally broke down and cried. I pulled her close and she buried her face in my neck and sobbed. Even though I'm mad and confused as hell, I can't stand to see her cry.

"Shh please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Please it's going to be okay" after a few minutes she calmed herself down

"I'm sorry, I know you hate when I cry. I can't help it" she whispered "I'm so sorry I hurt you"

"Stop apologizing I kinda know what you're going through. The same way I felt about Casey, is what you felt with Ian, I understand. I mean I probably wouldn't have done what you did but I understand I guess. Stop beating yourself up Maur" I kissed her head. I roll over on top of her and started sucking on her neck. Just like she used me to help her forget about her pain, I'm about to use her to forget mine.

" mmm, Jane?"

"Shh Let me do this" I whispered, I reached down to open her legs so I fit comfortably between them

" You can do whatever you want to me" she whispered

This shit isn't far! Why can't I hate her? I don't want to love her anymore. I don't want to care about her anymore. She didn't care about me when she was fucking that idiot. I can't take it anymore, I feel like shit and I don't know how to handle all of this. I clasped on top of her and started sobbing. She wraps her legs around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back

"I know honey, I know you want to hate me right now, I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Let it out" of course she knows what I'm feeling. She knows everything about me.

"This isn't fair, damn it! I don't want to love you anymore. I want to move on with Jennifer, but I can't. It's not fair that you get to cheat on me and I still love you. I want to hate you, but I can,t."

"I know I messed up badly. But if you give me a chance I promise I will never ever hurt you again. I will never let anyone come between us ever again. My heart and soul belong to you. I should have realized that I should have listened to my heart the first time. Will you give me a chance? Huh, babe will you give us another chance" she whispered, I can tell she has tears in her eyes and I know she's sincere.

"Please don't hurt me again, I won't be able to take it" I whispered after calming myself down

"I won't, I love you. And no matter have many fights we may get into, I will never ever leave your side and I will never ever hurt you again. I promise" she kissed my head. I don't want to give in, but I know I will never be able to move on. I will never be able to happy with anyone else.

"Okay, we can try again" I whispered. I pulled back so I can kiss her properly and place my head on her shoulder and we fall asleep in each other arms. I hope I'm making the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling confused as to why I'm in the guest room. Then last night event flooded my mind. I can't believe I left jane for an asshole like Ian. I don't live life with regrets but I can honestly say I regret the day I broke jane's heart. I almost lost her, I almost lost my happiness. And I have no one else to blame for that but myself.

I look down to see a sleeping jane on my chest. I move a piece of hair out of her face. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I'd watch her sleep all day if I could.

I carefully roll her over on her back and I slip out of bed. I pull the covers up on her. I grab my robe and exit the room.

I head into my bathroom and shower and take care of my morning routine. I put on my bra and panties and my robe. I go to jane's draw, I'm glad she never came for her clothes, and grab her something to wear so she can take a shower and I make my way back to the guest room. My detective was still sleeping. I put her clothes on the night stand then I crawled into bed and sat down Indian style.

"Babe" I shook her a little "babe"

"Mhmm," she said half sleep. She rolled over and put her arms around my waist. I laid down and move over as close as I could

"We have work" I sighed

"No we don't" she said after she kissed me, god I can't believe I almost lost the privilege to kiss her, cuddle with her, to make love to her."last night I told Korsak I would come in if we got a case" jane said pulling me out of my thoughts

"I have to go to work"

"Oh right, I didn't think about that. Why don't you call the chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts and call in sick? Oh, wait that's you" I rewarded her sarcastic remark with a slap on the arm "Ouch woman! no, but seriously I wanna go to sleep"

"Okay well you get some sleep and I'm gonna change my bedding and wash it, then I'll cook you some breakfast. Oh I put some clothes on the nightstand"

"You're the best" she mumbled trying hard not to fall asleep

"No, you are" I kissed her "I love you, get some sleep"

"You too" she mumbled and turned her back to me. I sat there for a moment, thinking about that " _you too"_ that she said. It that hurt that she didn't say it back. I might be thinking way too much into this but I hope she isn't regretting her c I shake the thought out of my head and exit the room. I go to my room and put on a pair of jane's gym shorts and her bpd shirt and get to work.

By the time I'm finished with all my work I see that is mid afternoon so I ordered Chinese food for Jane and I. And by the time the food came Jane was showered and dressed and she came down stairs.

"Mmm something smells great," she said as I put our food on a plate she walked over and kissed my cheek and grabbed two bottles of water, she came back over and sat down next to me hands me a bottle of water and we began eating our food.

"So how did you sleep babe," I asked

"Great, I must have been really tired, I'm surprised Ma isn't over here being her usual overbearing self"

"She hardly ever comes over since we broke up. Actually, no one ever comes over anymore" I said sadly. I fully understand why, though. I hurt Jane badly and they don't like me anymore. I mean, after all, blood is thicker than water right? But for some reason

"I'm sorry Maur," she said

"It's fine, it's no one fault but my own" I said trying to keep the tears at bay "can we talk about something else please"

"No, we need to talk about this. Has anyone been rude to you"

"No, they just don't talk to me, and frost or Korsak only talk to me about work," I said finally releasing the tears I was holding

"Don't cry?" she said getting up and walking up to me and hugging me.

I've also notice that she hasn't called me by a pet name yet. I know it may seem small and ridiculous to you but it's not like Jane, she always calls me baby or babe or sweetie or something. That's just us that's what we do, and it's really weird that she hasn't called anything other than Maura or Maur. And then the whole "you too" thing this morning was really weird. oh my goodness, I honestly think she's regretting it.

I pulled back and looked in her eyes with tears swimming around in mine. "What's wrong Maur" see what I mean. It's not like Jane at all. I like it and I have to address it, right now.

"Do you regret it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Regret what? What are you talking about?"

"Do you regret wanting to try us again Jane. Just tell me the truth please I really need to know," She doesn't say anything, which is all the answer I need. "Oh my gosh you do," I let the tears fall "Okay" I whispered"

"Maura-" she began but I cut her off

"No Jane, it's fine. Just move please, I need to be by myself" I pushed her and ran to my room. I can hear her calling my name but I just keep on running. When I get inside my room I try to slam the door as hard as I can.

"DAMN!" I heard jane scream. I run out my room and I see Jane holding her wrist.

"Jane" I walk up to her " let me see it," she moves her hand. And I gasp "oh Jane I'm so sorry, it's starting to bruise and swell" I look up and see tears in her eyes, I feel so bad right now.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have stuck my hand in the damn door." She whimpered

"let's get you to the hospital" I know she's in a lot of pain because she doesn't fight with me.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so bad I never wanted her to get hurt. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long to be seen by the doctor. Right now we're waiting for the results for the x-ray she took. She's really in pain, and it's all my fault. She's laying in bed with her good arm cover her face, she's crying and jane never cries unless she's really in pain. I'm standing beside her bed petting her head, trying to soothe her the best way I can.

"Do you want pain medication baby?" I asked softly

"I don't regret it, Maur," she said completely ignoring my question "I'm just scared to give it my all because I'm afraid it's gonna happen again. You can understand that right?"

"Shh sweetie, we don't have to talk about that right now"

She removed her arm from her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy from crying. It broke my heart to see her that way. It hurt to know I caused her this pain, both physically and emotionally.

" I don't regret giving us another chance. It's just.." she pauses and takes a deep shaky breath" I love you more than anyone and anything on this earth. I love you more than I love me, my family, anyone Maura. And when I saw you with that asswipe and you told me to get out like you didn't give a shit about me it hurt meMaura. I have never felt that much pain in my life. It hurt more then me shooting myself, more then what fucking Hoyt did to me, it hurt more than what my father did to me and my family," She said with tears running down her face "And now that Ian fuckner, the Australian dickhead, walked out on you, you want me to jump right back into a relationship with you, and you want things to go back to normal like nothing happened. I can't do that Maura, I can't give my all anymore at least not right now. But I don't regret it at all you have to understand that. I just need to to get over the betrayal and we just have to work at it"

"I know I hurt you, I shouldn't have done it. You May think that I'm perfect but I'm not, I make mistakes too. I regret ever opening the door for him, I regret ever meeting him. I regret breaking your heart, I wish I could take it all back. I was wrong and I'm so sorry," my voice cracked" I'm so sorry, I love you, rather you believe it or not. I love you with my heart and soul, and I want us to move on from this. But I understand why you feel the way you feel, and I respect it" We sat in an awkward silence until the doctor comes in the room with her results. Her wrist isn't broken thank god. She's just going to be in a lot of pain and she can't work for a few days which she was not happy about. She didn't want any pain meds but they gave her a prescription for some anyway. After the doctor wrapped her wrist in an ace bandage and she signed her discharged papers we went back to my house. She said we had to talk so we decided to sit in the living room on the couch.

"Look, Maur I want to be with you I really do. I also want us to try to work this out. I'm just really scared, I don't want to get hurt again" she said getting teary eyed

"I understand why you're scared. And I know my words isn't good enough right now, but I promise that I will never ever hurt you like I did. I promise, just give me a chance, give us a chance. I love you so much" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks

"But how can you tell me you love me! Maura 24 hours ago you was telling Ian the same thing" she said through her tears. I can hear the hurt and anger in her Voice. That makes me cry harder

"I was forcing it, Jane! I don't love him, I never did. I wasn't listening to my heart. I was trying to force love that wasn't there" I sobbed, "I don't want anyone else, you're it for me. God all of this is all my fault. I just want to make it right tell me how and I will do it." I put my head in my hand and sob

"Come on don't cry. Come sit on my lap" she said and I stood up and straddle her lap and she wrapped her good arm around me. "Look at me" I hesitated for a second but I look her in the eyes "I love you and even though I'm hurt and angry I want us to work." She pulled me down for a kiss"I love you"

"I love you too" I grabbed her face and gave her kiss that quickly turned passionate. Her hand moved to my ass and she squeezed it I moaned in her mouth. I started grinding on her and both of us moan, Jane broke the kiss and I'm glad she did because my lungs were screaming at me begging for air.

"Fuck, I want you so bad right now" she bucked her hips which cause a wonderful sensation between my legs.

"Oh Jane" I moaned "you can have me any way you want" I moved to her neck and started sucking. We were so wrapped up in what we were doing we didn't even hear the back door open.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SLUT"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ohhh snappp lol

Thanks for the reviews guys :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't hate me for such a short shitty chapter.** **I'm so sorry you guys, I tried so hard to make this chapter longer but I just couldn't come up with anything.**

"Ma what the hell!" Maura jumped off of me and fixed herself. I saw ma walking towards us so I stood up and put myself in front of Maura.

"Get away from my daughter. You are a slut and I will not allow you to hurt her again!" she said to Maura.

"Ma, stop talking to her like that alright. Don't disrespect her like that" I said getting pissed off

"Well she is Jane, she cheated on you. She then broke up with the other man and now she's trying to have sex with you. So what do you call that? A whore no a hoe. Or if you don't like that I could call you a prostitute, hooker, an easy lay, cum guzzling tramp. Which one do you want?" What the fuck? Where did she even learn that from?

"Ma! Seriously stop talking to her like that have you lost your mind! I will not allow you to talk to my girlfriend like that, especially in her house!" I am beyond pissed off, no one and I mean no one talks about Maura like that. She knows how protective I am over Maura so I don't know why she's even doing this right now.

"Girlfriend? Wait seriously, after all, that little bitch did to you. And what happened to you" she said pointing to my ace bandage, I Ignored her question, though.

"Ma I'm warning you, you better stop, she lets you stay in her guest house rent free for goodness sake. So you need you need to watch your fucking mouth" I growled and got in her face. Maura pulled me back and turned me around and grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss

"Baby stop, it's okay," she said once she pulled back"She's your mother, stop it"

"It's not okay Maur, she's not gonna disrespect you like that" I turned back around to ma, and put on my badass detective Rizzoli face " you better apologize to her Ma, now" I growled

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever apologize to a sleazy little slut like her" she growled back, Maura literally had to grab the back of my shirt to stop me from launching forward.

"Seriously, Ma enough! How are you going to disrespect her in her own house? Show some damn respect! Or move the fuck out of her house!"

"Gladly, that's why I'm here. Since I've been working at the dirty robber I have made enough money to finally move out. So here are your keys Dr slutty, all of my things are out of your guest house." She said throwing the keys on the coffee table. "Janie you are more than welcome to come to my condo anytime you want, but you are not welcome. None of us wants to be a slutty ass bitch like you" She said pointing to Maura, she walked to the back door and opened it. She turned around and said "you better get her checked before you do anything with the slut ball. There's no telling how many people she slept with" and with that she left. I stood there in shock. Did that really just happened. I turned around and I see Maura shaking uncontrollably and crying

"Baby, calm down" I sat down and sat Maura on my lap and wrapped my good arm around her and she buried her face in my neck and sobbed"shhh, it's okay. It's not true. You are a beautiful, smart, kind women. And I love you so fucking much. Please don't listen to anything she said okay I love you so much" I kissed her head and she took a few minutes to calm down. then she pulled back

"Do you want me to go get tested? I will if you want me to" she said

"Of course not, I wouldn't humiliate you like that. I trust you, babe"

"It hurt so bad to hear her say that about me, Jane, " she said starting to tear up"you don't believe he, do you? You don't think I'm a slut do you?" She whispered, tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart to see her like this

"Of course, not babe," I whispered, she lend down and kissed me "I love you"'

"I love you too" she whispered against my lips and kissed me again and pulled back. She ran her fingers through my hair and said "I won't stop you from being around your friends and family because that's not my place and I know how you feel about them, but I don't want to be around them " she said and I completely understand

"If they can't respect you then I don't want to be around them either. If they disrespect you then they disrespect me. You're my everything, and you're gonna be my wife someday, you're my family and my best friend. It's us against the world. I love you" I kissed her tears away "no more tears baby"

"They're happy tears sweetie" she kissed me "I love you"

"I love you too. Team rizzles?" I asked, which caused her to smile at me and kiss me

"Team rizzles, forever and always" she whispered against my lips

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
DAMN ANGELA!


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a month since Angela moved out. Jane and I have been in our own little love bubble. She hardly goes out with detective Frost and Korsak and sometimes Frankie. She hasn't been to her mother's house. She hasn't hung out with Tommy, it just been us. I tried to convince her time and time again to at least visit her mother, but Jane feels very strongly about this. She doesn't want to be around them if they're going to disrespect me. Anywho, thanksgiving is in a couple days which I'm excited about. although I must admit It's going to be weird because it's just going to be us instead of a house full of people.

Jane had to work late on a really tough case so I went home alone. I'm home on the couch with a glass of wine going over the thanksgiving menu when the sound of my mother's ringtone plays. It's been a while since I spoken with her. she's going through a nasty divorce right now, I hope everything's okay.

"Mother?"

"Maura darling how are you"

"I'm fine, how are you"

"Well the divorce is final as of today," my mother said sadly

It broke my heart to hear about my parents getting a divorce. My dad was cheating on my mom for five years, and it completely broke my mother. And I know she is going to be so pissed off at me when she finds out I cheated on Jane. She and Jane have always been close ever since the whole art exhibit. Which I later found out that Jane actually made her see how her behavior hurt me. She was so happy when we told her that we were together. she said that if she had to pick the perfect match for me it would be Jane.

"How are you feeling about that?" I asked

"Well, it's hard I'm not going to lie. Your father and I have been together ever since grade school. So to find out he's cheating on me and divorcing him it's so heartbreaking" she said and I can hear the tears in her eyes, I feel so bad for her.

"I can only imagine how hard that is for you mom. I'm so sorry, you know if you need anything you have Jane and me"

"Oh I'll be okay, I just need a minute and I'll be good as ever. And speaking of which, how is my favorite daughter in law"

"Jane is doing fine mother, she hurt her wrist last month but she's fine now. She's at work right now, but I'll tell her you asked about her. " I said with a smile. I love how close the two of them are.

"Welk I'm glad she's okay. So I was wondering if I could spend thanksgiving with you and the Rizzoli's. Then for Christmas you and Jane can come to Paris with me" oh great now I have to tell her about what happened. I was hoping I could avoid this subject.

"You're more than welcome to come have dinner with jane and I. But I'm afraid its just going to be the three of us," I said

"What about her family"

"Um, her family and I don't have the greatest relationship. Actually, Angela moved out"

"What happened Maura," oh god here we go

"Um, jane and I broke up for a month and her family didn't agree with what happened so they're really not fond of me at the moment. Jane and I, of course, made up but they're still upset"

"Why did you break up"

"I'd rather not say" I huffed"Can we please just drop it already mother

"Maura Dorthea Isles, what happened" really with the middle name.

"I uh cheated on her with Ian" I whispered

"excuse me? I know you didn't just say you cheated on her., Maura really." I can hear the disappointment in her voice" how could you do that, after what your father did you turn around and do the same thing, I'm so disappointed in you"

"Mother don't you think I feel bad enough without you judging me" I hissed

"I'm not judging you Maura" she defended herself

"Yes you are and it's not helping. Look, mother, I have to make dinner for jane, you are more than welcome to spend thanksgiving with us," I said

"Okay, I'll be in Boston tomorrow evening I'll have a car service pick me up from the airport. Bye dear, tell Jane I said hello"

"Will do, goodbye" I hung up the phone, and put it on the car coffee table with my wine glass and tablet and I lay down on the couch, gosh that women can be a hand full. Ugh, I have to get the house ready for her to come visit. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of jane coming through the door.

"Babe?" She called out. I sat up facing the door and sat Indian style

"On the couch" she came walked in the living room holding a bag and she came in and sat in front of me and kissed me

"Hey beautiful" she kissed me again

"Hello love, what's in the bag"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Because I have some lovely things for my incredibly sexy, amazing, smart girlfriend" she said with a bright smile

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I have some fudge clusters, two tickets to see that French opera you love so much. And for black Friday, I'll go shopping with you" she smiled and hands me my gifts "It's a just because I love you gift"

"Aww babe thank you, your so sweet" I pulled her in for a kiss by the chin "now what do you want" she gasped dramatically and I rolled my eyes

"Why do I have to want something, can't I just. Something nice Maura" she huffed and crossed her arms, I simply raised an eyebrow "okay, okay, fine I want something" she sighed and dropped her arms

"I'm listening," I said

"Well babe, I had a conversation with my mom and she wants me to come to thanksgiving dinner and I told her I would"

"Oh, okay well I understand, family is important to you," I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice, but I know I failed. Then she mumbled something "what?"

"I want you to come with me," she said with sad puppy dog eyes

"No, no. Jane no, that's so not going to happen"

I got up and went into the kitchen with jane following. I found some takeout menus, and order us something to eat

"Babe, please. I really want to go"

"Jane didn't I tell you I didn't want to be around your family and friends. I feel uncomfortable the whole night I'm not going to put myself through that and besides my mother is coming to visit for Thanksgiving."

"You know ma make enough food for a small country, please baby"

"Jane no, we are not going end of discussion," I said sternly

"But Maurrr "she whined and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close and buried her face in the neck and whimpered"please, please, please"

"Fine Jane, fine. We will go" she removed her face from my neck and kissed me, hard"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she kissed me again"I love you so much, I'm going to call my mom right now and tell her about Constance, you're the best, you are so getting some tonight" she kissed my cheek and ran to the room.

What have I gotten myself into, in the words of Jane this is going to be a shit show, wait...

"What am I getting Jane!"

"Really!"


	10. Chapter 10

Constance came to Maura's house a couple days ago and of course, I was happy to see her. I really want to rip Richards' throat out when I found out he was cheating on Connie. I asked her if she wanted me to arrest his ugly ass, but she said no and laughed it off.

So right now everyone is getting ready to go to thanksgiving dinner. And Maura doesn't want to go at all, she's been giving me attitude all day. And I'm so over it.

I get dressed in the guest room because I get dress faster. Once I'm done I go to Maura'sroom and she said in front of her vanity mirror doing her makeup. I go sit on her bed behind her. We lock eyes in her mirror

"Are you almost finish?" I asked calmly

"What does it look like" she snapped, that's it

"Okay, enough with the attitude Maura. If you really want to play that attitude game then we can play it, just know I have a much bigger attitude than you do" I snapped

"Who are you snapping at" she turned around looked me dead in the eyes, I stand up

"I'm snapping at you, all fucking day-" she cuts me off

"Don't swear at me" she said sternly and stood up with her hands on her hips

"all day you have been giving me attitude if you don't want to go then don't fucking go!"

"Whoa, first of all, don't swear at me Jane Rizzoli! Secondly, don't yell at me! And Third of all, I told you I didn't want to go! They don't like me jane why would I put myself through that! Why would you want to put your girlfriend through that!"

"I talked to them Maura, I told them if they want me to come around they would have to respect you, and if they don't then I'm done"

"Bullshit! Your mother called me ever disrespectful name you could say to somebody Jane. And you want me to go around that, are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I know what she called you. I'm pretty pissed about that too. But baby she's going to apologize!"

"I don't want to fucking hear it, though Jane! I don't want to fucking go to her house and be around your family and your friends at all! They don't like me I would uncomfortable all night how many times do I have to say that shit, Jane."

"Well then don't fucking go!"

"I won't go! And if you walk out that door, don't you dare think you're bringing your ass back in my bed tonight!" She hissed

"Fine, then I guess I won't be back tonight. Because I'm going with or without you " I said and I turned around, walked out the door and walked down the stairs with Maura following me.

"So that's it Jane? You're just going walk away?!"

"Hell yes" I growled "I'm not staying here and dealing with your annoying as attitude. You're acting like a child and that shit is annoying"

"Fine, go. Choose your family over me. Get the fuck out my house!" She pushed me and I almost fell. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned around and got in her face. She was still on the stairs so she was at eye level.

"Don't fucking push me, Maura," I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do, huh? Are you going to hit me? Do it, Jane, hit me!" she barked and pushed me.

"Maura" I warned after I stop myself from falling. Where the fuck is she getting all this strength from.

"Do it! Hit me!" this time she slapped me and pushed me, and that shit hurt. "Do it!" She pushed me so hard I fell backward and landed dead on my ass. She pounced on me and started attacking me. I don't want to hit her so I use my police training and flip her ass over and pinned her ass down.

"Stop damn it! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I look down and I see she crying "Come on stop crying woman" I got up and help her off the floor. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. And buried her face in my neck and sobbed.

I walk us up the stairs and lay her down on her side of the bed. Then I take off my shoes and got on my side of the bed. She rolled over, pulled me closer and cried into my chest. I pulled the cover over us and we snuggled. What the hell is wrong with her, I've never seen her this way. I mean she went crazy on me. I was scared as shit, and if I'm being honest a little turned on. I'm surprised Connie didn't come over from the guest house cause that's what my mother would have done. Well then again everyone is not as noisy as ma.

After calming herself down, she whispered "I'm sorry" I kissed the top of her head and said "You mind telling me what that was about" I whispered back

"I-I thought you were gonna choose them over me. I was afraid that if you went without me they will convince you into believing that you made a mistake in giving me a second chance. And then you might start to regret us" she said in a child like small voice and it broke my heart "I'm sorry for getting physical with you, it won't happen again. Thank you for not hitting me back" she said that last part in a whisper

"I will never ever hit you. No matter how mad I get I will never put my hit you. Also, babe, you have to stop thinking that I'm going to regret us. I will never ever regret my decision of taking you back I love you. No one will ever be over you. Well maybe our daughter or our son but no one else" I kissed the top of her head

"You want kids with me? "

"Of course" I whispered" I want it all with you. I want marriage, I want the house with the white picket fences, the pets, the kids, I want everything with you. I love you, Maur "

"I love you too" we sit in silence until I say "Hey babe since we're not going to my mother's house can we at least go out to dinner? I'm starving babe" I whined and she laughed, I love her laugh so much, I think I love her laugh more than her smile.

"Of course baby. Let me fix myself up and you, me and my mother can have dinner somewhere"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damn Maura went bat shit crazy smdh lol.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on baby you promised that you will go black Friday shopping with me," I said to a sleeping Jane

"We didn't even go to ma's house, though" she mumbled and she buried her face in my neck and pulled me closer"let me sleep, woman"

"Last night you promised you would still go with me" I smirked

"That don't count you wouldn't let me cum until I said yes. And besides when I wanted to watch the game instead of going to the art show with you and try to use that same trick you said it didn't count so I'm not going to let you do it" huffed

"Jane get your ass out of bed right now," I said sternly and she laughed and that pissed me off even more.

"You don't scare me Maur" she laughed again

"Babe, please I want to go black Friday shopping with you," I whined

"Oh please you only want me to go so you can have someone to hold your bags"

"Well that too, but baby, please. We can stop and get food from your favorite pub place."

"Come on Isles you can do better than that"

"What do you want Jane" I huff, she hardly ever tells me, no, and it is so frustrating when she doesn't give me what I want. And she knows it bugs me because I can feel the smirk on her face, how rude is she.

"Okay the next time I get hurt at work you can't get mad at me. I get a pass"

"What, no way I have the right to yell at you for being stupid, come up with something else"

"Nope, that's what I want, you can whine and pout and cry and whimper but I'm not changing my mind," she said

"Ughh fine, Jane fine. The next time you get hurt, I will not yell at you" I growled

"Or kick me out the bedroom" she added

"Fine" I huffed

"Okay, I'll go with you" she laughed and rolled over." you are so spoiled Maura" she laughed getting out of bed

"You're the one who spoiled me, so you have to deal with it. I hate when you tell me no" I pouted and rolled on my back, she walked over to my side and climbed on top of me. I opened my legs and she got comfortable

"I know, you're a spoiled brat. But you're my spoiled brat" she kissed me

"Are you going to carry my bags?" I asked with a pout

"Don't I always? Come on my spoiled little queen." She said getting off the bed

"You have to carry me since you told me no." she laughed and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom

It took us a lot longer to shower than it should have. That's only because Jane can't keep her hands to herself. By no means am I complaining though because Jane has very skilled hands and a magic tongue. After we finished our shower we got dressed and headed downstairs to meet my mother.

"Well hello, darlings. Are you girls ready to shop to you drop." Mother asked. I smiled and Jane groaned, she really hates shopping.

"Yes, we're ready. Let's go" I took Jane's hands and after we put on our coats we all walked out of the house. Jane opened the door for my Mom and closed it. Then she walked over to me and opened the door for me and closed it. And got in the back seat.

We have been shopping for about three hours and Jane has not complained about anything and I am shocked. She didn't even complain when she had to make three trips to the car, to put our bags in there. She even let me buy her things.

"Baby I'm so proud of you, you haven't complained one time." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled

"Shut up Maura, that's only because I got my coffee. Oh, babe lets go to champs, that a sports store I really need some more work out clothes."

"Okay sweetie" she started pulling me towards the store

"You girls go ahead and I'll head to the candle store I love so much," I said okay and Jane and I went into the sports store.

Jane and I look around, seeing if we like anything for her when she bumped into someone

"Oh, sorry I- Callie?"

"Jane Rizzoli!" She said with a bright smile and she picks Jane up and spun her around.

"Man I haven't seen you in like forever, where have you been dude. You changed your number, you moved it's like you fell from the face of the earth" Jane said when this strange brunette finally puts her down.

"I know after that night we had, I told my parents that I was a lesbian. Big mistake shit hit the fan bro. I ended up moving to Seattle and never looking back. I'm sorry I didn't call you honey bun" after that night? honey bun? What the hell?

"It's okay nutty buddy, I'm just so happy to see you. All these years I thought I did something wrong, I thought I pushed you into doing something you wasn't ready for" okay what the hell is with all the weird pet names? How in the hell do they know each other. I can't help this overwhelming feeling of jealousy that runs over me.

"Babe," I said reminding her that I was here "who's this"

"Oh sorry, babe this is my best friend since the fifth grade Calliope Torres, everyone calls her Callie. And Callie this is my girlfriend Dr. Maura Isles. " Jane said

"It's nice to meet you, Callie," I said shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm actually a Dr as well, so is my fiancee."

"What do you specialize in?" I asked

" Chief of Orthopedic Surgery and my fiancee is Chief of Pediatric Surgery," she said with a proud smile" what about you"

"Chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts," I said with proud smile

"First female to ever be a homicide detective and the youngest to ever be promoted to a detective" Jane threw in with a pout. and Callie and I laughed"give me your phone number and we really need to catch up" they exchanged phone numbers

"Yes we do and you have got to meet my fiancee, she is amazing. Oh, here she comes now. Babe, come here"

Jane and I turn around and my eyes grow wide. The person I thought I would never see again is standing right in front of me

"Arizona!"

"M-m-maura?"

TBC...


End file.
